Bang Bang
by jethro10
Summary: The NCIS team is ruined and even worse, one of Gibbs' friends and the father of Holly's oldest friend is dead. How can Holly get back on track now that one of her friends is an orphan and what can Gibbs do about it?
1. Chapter 1

**Bang Bang**

15 May 2012...The Navy Yard

"No you don't understand, I have to go home, my daughter and her friends, they're waiting for me," Gibbs protested to the paramedic. "Let me check on them."

"You left your daughter and her friends at your house?" the paramedic questioned.

"Yes and no, they're with my dad but he hasn't called me yet, he was supposed to call at 2, it's already gone 4," Gibbs protested."Just let me see her."

"Excuse me sir, he needs to see Holly, she's got no idea about this," Abby Sciuto piped in, taking Gibbs' side as per usual.

"Ms Sciuto you're in better physical condition, you'd be better suited to go, Mr Gibbs will need to go to the hospital for a check up," the paramedic said.

"Bullshit! Let me see my daughter!" Gibbs snapped.

"Gibbs, I'll go, I'll call you when I get there," Abby reassured Gibbs.

NCIS

"Let me go! Please!" moaned Jackson Gibbs. He was supposed to be supervising his granddaughter Holly and her friends, Darren, Matt, Jared and Nathan but as soon as Matt had arrived. Holly had tied him expertly to an armchair and gone off to play truth or dare with her friends in the garden.

"Grandpa! I'll let you go in a few minutes!" Holly called through the open door.

"Don't worry Mr Gibbs, you'll be fine!" Matilda, or Matt as she preferred to be called, yelled through the open door.

"Ruddy kids," cursed Jackson.

"Hello! Jack!" Abby Sciuto's voice was music to his ears. "The door's unlocked so... Can I come in?"

"Please do!" Jackson invited, sounding strained.

"What's wrong?" Abby walked in and barely stifled a giggle at Jackson who was looking incredibly sorry for himself.

"She's her father's daughter all right," Jackson muttered. "My own dad complained that Leroy had done the same to him when he was thirteen. Didn't believe him till now."

"Jackson, where's Holly, Matt and Jared?" Abby asked.

"I dare you to kiss a tree!" Holly yelled to Darren from outside.

"No way!" Darren responded.

"Is Leroy okay?" Jackson asked.

"Yes, Gibbs is fine but...oh God!" sobbed Abby. "Matt's dad...He was in the lobby when it happened."

"What happened?" spluttered Jackson.

"Bomb, there was a bomb outside HQ," Abby replied. "At least twenty five dead and more than one hundred missing including Tony and Ziva. How do I tell them? How do I tell Matt her daddy won't be coming home?"

**Matt's dad is dead then. I had to kill someone in the bombing though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bang Bang**

"At last!" Ziva sighed as she was pulled from the elevator. "Do you know how hard it is to be stuck alone with him?"

"No ma'am," the paramedic who had taken her out said.

"Reconsider that sentence," Ziva turned around and gave the paramedic a pyscho glare.

"Ziva!" Gibbs ran over from the stairs. "Short update. McGee is in hospital, so is Ducky."

"Ducky?" Ziva said in confusion. But he was with Jimmy wasn't he?"

"Yeah, he had a heart attack," Gibbs explained. "And Harry Haycroft is dead."

"What happened?" Ziva gasped in disbelief.

"He was in the lobby getting everyone out, apparently he was killed instantly," Gibbs said. "Social Services are taking Matt into custody this evening."

"The poor girl," Ziva sighed. "What's going to happen to her?"

"If she's lucky, someone from her family will adopt her, if not then she could end up in a kid's home," Gibbs sighed. "Either way she'll be leaving Washington."

"Can't we do anything?" Ziva sighed.

"Nothing but pray," replied Gibbs.

"What did I miss?" Tony stumbled out of the lift drunkenly.

"McGee and Ducky are in hospital and Harry is dead," Ziva snapped. "I'll deal with him."

"Thanks Ziva," Gibbs replied.

NCIS

Abby watched as Matt cried her eyes out on the sofa. She wanted to comfort the girl but she didn't know how.

What happens now?" Abby asked Rhonda, the social worker.

"She'll spend the night at a Kids Home and then we'll get someone in touch with her family," Rhonda replied. "Didn't you say she has grandparents in Texas?"

"Yeah, and a grandmother in England," Abby replied. "Although from what I've heard she's not really in a state to raise kids."

"We'll send someone to inform Matt's family in Texas," Rhonda said.

"I'll go," Gibbs walked in and stood beside Rhonda.

"And you are?" Rhonda asked coldly.

"Gibbs, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, this is my house," Gibbs replied. "I was a friend to Matt's parents, Rosie and Harry and I think if some random social worker turns up on Harry's family's doorstep then it will be harder for them to her it from someone who never met their son."

"I'll have to talk to my supervisor," Rhonda said.

NCIS

Stephen and Brenda Haycroft owned a cattle ranch in south Texas which was still fully operational. Sixty five year old Stephen and fifty seven year old Brenda were the stereotypical redneck couple, Stephen had a bushy white beard and wore tartan shirts while Brenda was of muscular build and was never seen without a Stetson.

Gibbs smiled as he sat down in their house; they reminded him of his own grandparents Frank and Dolores Gibbs who had owned a farm just north of Texas.

"So what can I do for you today Mr Gibbs?" Stephen asked. "Harry told me about you last time he spoke to us."

"You know, I presume that Harry's wife Rosie died last year," Gibbs began by checking how much they knew about the family situation.

"Poor lass, she was wonderful," Stephen said. "Miles better than that horse face that our Lawrence married."

"Agreed there Steve," Brenda touched her husband's hand.

"There's no easy way to say this but...Harry is dead," Gibbs sighed.

"Who did it? I'll kill the bastard!" Stephen jumped up.

"Relax Mr Haycroft, he's being hunted down as we speak," Gibbs reassured Stephen. "Now, unfortunately this situation has left your granddaughter Matt an orphan."

Oh poor girl," Brenda sighed.

"Would you be willing to raise her?" Gibbs asked.

"She can visit anytime but.." Brenda said. "The fact is that after six sons we don't really know how to raise a girl. Not only that but by the time Matt is ready to go off to college we'll most likely be dead."

"Didn't you have a daughter?" Gibbs remembered something Harry had said.

"Aye, but our lass Carmen died when she was 16 of terminal leukaemia," Stephen said. "This was back in 2002."

"I'm so sorry for your loss. Could you not just..." Gibbs said.

"We don't want that to happen to Matt," Brenda sighed. "As parents we're jinxed. Our first son is in jail for murder. Our second you've just told us about. Our third and fourth are both drunks. Our fifth hit his head when he was young and was never right again. Our sixth and youngest is the only one who's successful with five sons and three daughters. Oh and our only daughter died of cancer."

"I'm so sorry," Gibbs had always thought that losing one child was bad enough but to lose two and have so much trouble in the family must have been heartbreaking for them. "I understand completely. Once again I'm sorry for your loss."

**What's going to happen to Matt now?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bang Bang**

"Tony, look at me," Ziva said as Tony blinked harder. "What is up with you? Don't pretend that you're fine."

"Imm nott pretendinngg" Tony slurred drunkenly.

"You need hospital now" Ziva grabbed Tony by the hand.

"No I donnttt," Tony moaned, stumbling forwards.

"Tony, what's up with you?" Ziva snapped.

"I...I...I" Tony dropped, first to one knee then to both knees as his right hand side went limp.

"Oh my God I think he's having a stroke!" Ziva turned around and three paramedics engulfed Tony. With McGee out of action and Tony lying on the floor it was up to Ziva to deliver the news of Vance's order that the team take a rest for a few weeks or even a few months.

NCIS

"Mr Gibbs, are you sure about this? She can always spend the night at the home while you think," Rhonda the Social Worker sat in Gibbs' living room while Holly, Matt, Darren and Jared played in the garden.

"No I'm certain, I want to adopt Matt, it's what Harry and Rosie would have wanted me to do," Gibbs confirmed.

"Okay, well the adoption papers should be drawn up soon, so all I need to do is tell Matt," Rhonda said.

"Don't forget Holly," Gibbs reminded.

BANG! BANG! Gibbs turned to the window just in time to see Ziva's windscreen shatter as her car barrelled off the road...right at Gibbs' house.

"Kids! Run!" Gibbs yelled, diving from the sitting room.

"Arghh! Daddy!" Holly screamed as she landed headfirst on the edge of the porch. Matt ran back to help her.

"Matt! Holly!" Gibbs yelled. He turned around just in time to see Ziva's car flip and crash through the living room, swatting away Rhonda and bouncing toward Matt and Holly.

**The End**


End file.
